Luxembourg Kingdom
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }}:Not to be confused with the 'Principality of Luxembourg.'' '''Luxembourg Kingdom is a very large and older nation at 31 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. History Some Ex Patriots of the United Kingdom invaded Luxembourg, mainly because of its wealth. The ex nation of Luxembourg Kingdom stood at a mighty 190 Days old, But Resources were slim so a new colony was founded on its burning ruins. The Population is mostly armed, and very aggressive, as they hate the French. Politics The President of Luxembourg Kingdom is one Ryan Calder. He is a jubilant leader, who always leads the country to victory. The Democracy in Luxembourg Kingdom is well renown, and it is close to the nations Monarchy. It has close ties with the good nations of Soviet Brittanica and Currahee. Foreign Relations Luxembourg Kingdom is a friendly nation, but will act in an aggressive manner should its people be threatened. Terrorism will not be tolerated, so all foreigners are forced into slavery to produce goods for the natives for five years to assure their allegiance. The nation is always happy to send aid to any friendly nations, and will also defend allies. Military The Royal Military of Luxembourg Kingdom is one that is feared across the land. It has a wide range of weaponry and can deal with any threat, no matter what the cost to itself. Rogues or enemy nations will be severely punished, should the borders be breached. The air force has been lowered in numbers recently, to make way for a larger ground army. Cities The capital city is Luxembourg City, situated in the south of the country. Other main cities include New London and Edinburgh Town. Economy The strong economy in Luxembourg Kingdom is due to its hard working slaves that produce Rubber and Lead to trade with other nations. This has assured a good set of bonus resources to support its nation. People are charged a 28% rate of tax to ensure an excellent economy for years to come. Society People in Luxembourg Kingdom are very friendly to any natives, but are very weary of foreign people. Religion is not widely accepted in the nation, but some individuals do worship. Education Education is compulsory until the age of 14, after that, if people choose to stay on to higher education, they receive a cash bonus for this every month. After th age of 18, people may choose to make use of the nations many free universities or colleges. The education system in Luxembourg Kingdom ensures workers for all types of skilled jobs. Culture Culture in Luxembourg Kingdom is very varied. Many people frown upon religion. The country is based around its Democratic Government, and its Monarchy. Sports Sport is extremely popular in Luxembourg Kingdom. The main sports of the country are Rugby and Hockey. Religion Religion in Luxembourg Kingdom is not widely accepted, except for a few people who are Jewish.